The Worst Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic
by MyImmortalTrolls
Summary: Join my oc in the adventure of a lifetime. You will experience rage and laughter beyond your wildest dreams. This is where crack ships dwell and grammar/spelling lies only in my author's notes. This is the worst Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is gonna be some messed up writing and ships. I promise I have a serious account. This just isn't it. Oh also this has ooc characters because this is supposed to be bad. Finally, definitely, there I've spelled it right once in the chapter.

I defiantly need to get gooder friends. I thought this thought to me self as I watch the current gang start playing al fiem online in the most stupid dramatic way possible. I shed s few limpid tears. Not agin affer I ha just setled down wif ma knew homies an now gotta find a new group. I look around the courtyard. Hmmmmmmmmmm. There's theses people, the one obsessedddd with someone's "daragim" balls and another who are lik supper ninjas wif powers and then there's the people who r ruled by this creepy catlike thing and the people who do sports, the gAy swim team, the club that uses animals to fight for their problems, and...The club that fights giant stupid naked people. Awwww yeah. I thinks this to me self and run with sum toast in me mouth bc that's how have romantic encounters. Something runs into me and I dramatically fall following all my research from life alert commercials. I look up and see dis shirt guy starin at me. He has black hair in an under cut and he's wearing a tight black McDonald's (was supposed to say mcr) shirt and sum grey skinny jeans. "Nice jeans.." I am cut off by a horse. "It's pronounced like jaune not jeans." Me thinks me has found me new friends. "Hey what's your name." The short black haired guy gives me this tender look so I tell him. "Hi my name is Buttercup Frosting Sprinkles Cherry Pink and I have long blonde hair that I put glitter in and wear my red cherry hat everyday and it also has white streaks in it people say I dress like lady gaga but I just don't see it and because my last name is pink I have no one to even possible be incestually related to. Also that is me name you killed my father prepare to die." Levi seems interested so I head toward me new friends for the shingeki no kyojin club. "Dis gonna be lit." Me screams.

A/N: Waz it goood?!

Hey if anyone has any crack ships they would like to see in this please feel free to pm me. Please please review. I would really like to hear feedback even if it's bad so that I know if this is worth continuing (not that this was hard to write). Anyway, please review. Also, the next chapter will be Levi's point of view for their meeting which will look a lot different from Buttercup's. Thanks for reading!

~Troll-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ugh, midterms absolutely suck. Anyway, I'm back today with the next installment. Also the first ship has been chosen and its aruani.

The birds lift a song into the bright blue sky. I sigh sigh, slightly perturbed at the noise level of our school's courtyard.

"Levi, is something wrong. " The blonde bowl cut questions me.

"Wow blonde thanks. No one's ever really seemed to care about me before. Well besides those stalkers that call themselves Levi squad so yeah..." We lapse into an awkward silence.

"Oh well actually umm I don't know how to say this but, I only asked because Eren was too scared to. Also my name is not Blonde it's Armin." The bowl cut sounds a little salty at the end there, but he doesn't push his point and walks back to his girlfriend Annie who proceeds to lovingly punch him in the gut.

"Interesting." I muse on the subject of that green eyed cutie.

Wait. Did I just think that. Nah couldn't be. I must have been thinking about Blonde and Annie's relationship.

I would never have chosen to be friends with these people normally however, we all belong to the same club. Last year my friends Erwin, Hanji and I made a club called Attack on Titan where use our school's time machine to travel back in time and fight Titans. Our club is one of many at the school though. There's also the Sword Art Online club where they play life or death video games, I think, and theres Dragon Ball Z club where they fight, die then find dragon balls to resurrect everyone. The Naruto club confuses me with too many days that they stray from their plot, and we have an assortment of magical girls clubs, although by far Madoka Magica is the creepiest.

Suddenly the courtyard silences, save the Sword Art Online club but they never really shut up anyway. Naturally I look up to view the disturbance. What I see chills me to my core. A really weird looking girl from the Sword Art Online club strides towards our club. She has the most damaged hair I've ever seen with over bleached streaks in it and what appears to be glitter underneath an oversized hat designed to look like a cherry.

No one has ever switched clubs before and I won't let it happen now. I run out of the club room and tackle her over and take a closer look at her. Upon closer inspection I see she has permanent dark circles under her eyes and her dress appears to be made entirely out of starburst candy wrappers.

I flip my hand out at her mouthing "what're those" at my club. Then I proceed to observe the specimen again. She wakes up and stares at me.

"I like your jeans." She looks at me hungrily obviously not realizing that I'm wearing my survey corps uniform.

Suddenly Jean runs in and bitches about his name pronunciation. He is dutifully ignored.

I'm kind of scared now that this person may not be all there mentally.

"Hey what's your name." I need to know her name so I can ban her from our club however I regret I asked about five seconds later.

"Hi my name is Buttercup Frosting Sprinkles Cherry Pink and I have long blonde hair that I put glitter in and wear my red cherry hat everyday and it also has white streaks in it people say I dress like lady gaga but I just don't see it and because my last name is pink I have no one to even possible be incestually related to. Also that is me name you killed my father prepare to die." Wait did she just semi reference My Immortal.

While I'm distracted she sneaks into our club building and I realize my mistake.

"Dis gonna be lit." She screams, and I run like hell to stop her.

A/N: Waz it goood?!

Please keep sending in suggestions for ships. Also Buttercup will be wearing pretty weird clothes so I would appreciate suggestions for that as well. The next chapter will be back to Buttercup's point of view. Please review it will be appreciated. Thanks for reading!

~Troll-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I honestly can't believe it's almost Christmas. Seriously, where has this year gone. Anyway as always enjoy! Also we're back to Buttercup.

I runned into the building. Te enterance Waz big and grand. Everything almost seemed to be covered in GOLD. I saws a grand stair case so I thought to climb it. I climbed it. At the top me zaw a haLlWaY along which were many roomzs. Me decided to open sum of da doors. I open the first one. Inside the room there's dis guy. I sees him frum de back. He haz brown hair. His room is COVERED in magical girl anime pics. He has the bunny frum Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and the bear from Junjou Romantica on his bed. The boy begins to emit a happy aura. He smiles welcomingly at me however his eye begins twitching and I think he may need to get dat checked out. He has bright green eyes that sparkle like those green gems. I wave at him before noticing the Fanfic pages and posters that had him a the black haired guy I had seen earlier. I have found a rival. I run out of the room. I try another door. Inside I see two blondes wrestling. The smaller one, female, almost seems to be beating the girly male up. I can't tell though bc it sounds like they're making out. I sneak out befor they see I. Me walks further down te hAlLwAy. A door bursts open. A third year streaks out. She has glasses and a messy ponytail. She runs into me in her maniacal haste. My dress begins to rip. I try a door further down only to see a horse making out with a pic of a unicorn. I slowly back out. I seez out of my corner of eye a pile of fabrics in the pantry and make a new dress. When me finish and put it on dat black haired guy runs into ze roooom.

"What in the hell are you wearing!?" He obviously wants to know where I got my ball gown.

I almost answer when I hear a noise so I have to run and check it. I hear te guy loudly curse behind me. He must be feeling like Prince Charming right now bc his Cinderella is running away. I sigh dreamily.

So how did you guys like that. Once again Levi's point of view in the next chapter will look a lot different than this one. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story especially The Mistress of Fire. You guys make me want to write even more! As always please review I love to hear from you guys. I hope you enjoyed and please look forward to the next chapter.

~Troll-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry that last chapter was so short. I was riding in a car and wrote partially out of boredom. This chapter is once again a Levi chapter. Enjoy! =D

I ran after Buttercup something or other. She must never be permitted to join our club. This resolve drove me into our club building.

At our school each club is given a club building where the members room in and are responsible for maintenance and upkeep. The entrance of our building has panels of dark black and grey wood. The places not normally tread have a dust covering and a few cobwebs. The place looks pretty rundown in fact as a result of the members not cleaning and fixing it up. I cringe every time I see it. The awful state of the entrance is only exceeded by the Corpse Party club's entrance.

My entire being tingles and itches with the urge to get out my beloved cleaning supplies and tackle this mess. I force myself to resist, however, in favor of chasing after crazy girl as I've dubbed her.

I run up the rickety staircase each step creaking under my weight. From up above in the hallway of our dorms I feel an awful aura characteristic of Eren crackle about the building. I quicken my speed almost falling through a crack in the stairs. Damn it, I swear when this has passed I will clean and fix every inch of the downstairs including the staircase.

I finally reach the landing. Eren has his door cracked open and peers of cautiously. I spot him and catch his attention. The already red second year blushes furiously and begins stuttering.

"That thing it saw my room." He looks like he's about to cry.

I too had stumbled into his room once before. He blushed furiously and run away when he saw me looking at the posters. Secretly, however, I had felt a strange happiness. Mikasa his overprotective sister stood as a constant barrier I had yet to deal with though. He quickly shuts the door, and I sigh.

Further down I see that Armin and Annie's shared room stands slightly ajar. I take a quick peek inside hoping crazy girl might be in there for me to catch. Inside the two tenants kiss passionately. Armin ended up on the bottom of the make out session it appears. Armin actually skipped a grade and created the time machine we use two years ago. I quietly creak the door shut, leaving the two in privacy.

A gust of wind brushes me as Hanji streaks by.

"Oi, hold it shitty glasses. What's the rush?" My crazy scientist friend looks at me puzzled.

"Oh hey shorty! I thought you were in your room." She avoids the question so I assume it's probably got something to do with the time machine.

"Well I was before IT came in here. Have you by chance passed by a crazy haired girl dressed in starburst candy wrappers?" I begin running in place ready to dash off.

"Hmmm yeah I think I did." Hanji wishes me well and we each dash in opposite directions.

Hanji was the other person involved with the creation of our club's time machine. She and Armin created it back when we learned about Titans in world history. The crazy girl had been fascinated and wanted to experiment on them so we decided to make a club dedicated to fighting them and unraveling the mysteries of the creatures for ourselves.

I take a few more steps when I hear a door softly shut up ahead at Jean's room where the loud noises of him making out with his unicorn picture escape as I run past.

Out of breath, I stop but a second and continue on to where I hear noises in the pantry.

Reaching the pantry at record speed I throw the door open. I stare dumbfounded at crazy girl. She now wore a dress made of jolly ranchers with huge lollipops overs her upper female anatomy. This "dress" had obviously been made out of our candy as the bag we'd been saving lay strewn across the floor.

"What in the hell are you wearing!?" I shout at the candy thief.

She giggles and opens her mouth to answer. Suddenly a loud bang echoes from the direction of the time machine's room. Crazy girls bursts out of the room and runs towards the machine.

I curse loudly, letting out all my pent up anger. My thighs pump, and I run like never before to stop crazy girl before it's too late.

I want to apologize again for the shortness of the chapter "stuff" will be happening very soon. On Christmas I will be posting a special chapter dedicated to Levi. Hope you enjoyed and as always please please review.

~Troll-chan


	5. Chapter 5 sort of

Chapter 5 (sort of)

I'm back! (/~)/ I'm so sorry to anyone who kept up with this joke of a fanfiction. I honestly didn't even remember what my email I made for this account was. I only recently figured it out and logged back into my account, and to see that this fanfiction had more than doubled in views made me really happy. I know most people will probably skip past the authors note (I know I would) so I just would like to one again thank the people who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. It is you guys who make me want keep writing. If you've read this far hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

~ Troll-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Buttercup POV

Please enjoy! Sorry it's been so long ~

Me rans down tge hAlLwAy to find crazy noise. Affer a musical montage i me finds dis big mashine thingy so I look aeound. A rojo colored button sees shiny so I hulk smash it. Me screams. Te hol shakes an the 70's surrrrrounds I. I a not in Kansas no mo. When the neon tones down, I am so shocked that for the first time in a while I do not feel insane. I calmly look around. I appear to be on top of some sort of giant wall. I hear what sounds like a explosion behind me and I whip around. The infamous colossal Titan looms before my face. Suddenly I lose conciseness.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I feeeeeels weird like me may be teetering on the e e eeeddddggggge of insanity. An unfamiliar voice brings me to.

"Crazy girl wake the hell up!"

I blink at him for a minute. Does he know me?

"Uh hi my name is actually Shion. It's nice to meet you."

The black haired guy just stares dumbly at me. We lapse into an awkward silence. I take a good long look at my surroundings. The guy who I've come to realize is actually quite short has on a white shirt and pants and brown strap things and a green cape with a pretty blue and white emblem of wings. Most distinctively the guy is wearing a cravat.

We seem to be in barracks of some sort and everything seems distinctively less modern than I am used to.

I realized the crazy guy, as I've dubbed him, is staring at me.

"I'd there something wrong? I would like to thank you for your help, but staring at me as if I am some sort of freaky science experiment is not exactly gentlemanly." His jaw drops, and I fear he may not be all there mentally.

"What am I wearing!" The guy burst out with a ridiculous question.

"I'm not sure how to describe it really is it some sort of military uniform?" I am genuinely puzzlers at this guy's strange attitude.

"What the hell is going on!" The guy screams and I lapse back into shock.

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't updated :( Thank you guys so much for staying with this story and I'm sorry for not updating.

~Troll-chan 


End file.
